Felicidad
by Hey Lenna
Summary: Por supuesto que Gale no está solo. Le acompaña el silencio / RIC


Perdón, mi querida sangre sucia (alias Ely) si el fic está medio fumado. Dado que lo escribí mientras escuchaba Lana del Rey y algunos grupos _indie_ con esa onda marihuana. Además de que descubrí que soy un asco con los retos (y de paso sea estoy demasiado oxidada), pues esto está _muuuy_ lejos de ser el que solicitaste. Pero intenté hacerlo tan Angst como a tu masoquista corazón le gustan. Espero te agrade un poquito.

**Aviso:**Si usted no ha leído la trilogía… no va a entender ni un triste pepino.

_Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, el acomodo de estas palabras es mío de mí._

.

* * *

• **Felicidad**

* * *

Así que… ahí está Gale.

El que ya no ríe. No habla. Ni siquiera hace ruido.

Sencillamente se mantiene existiendo.

Veintidós días después del _incidente_ (después de llegar al Distrito 2 y pasar de felicitaciones, palmadas, muecas y sonrisas tontas), es como se encuentra ahí mismo una vez más, dentro de su cómodo apartamento mirando a los otros. Pensando, acompañado de su silencio.

Siempre piensa lo mismo, por si te lo preguntabas, rememora el pasado a pesar de no llegar a nada. Siquiera sabe a qué quiere llegar. Pero lo sigue haciendo.

No para encontrar culpables, sino para preguntarse si existía la mínima probabilidad de haber acabado diferente. Quizá un poco menos… _vacío_.

Aunque quizá así debía ser, quién podría saberlo, tal vez debía el venir al mundo siendo un peón y proporcionar soporte a la chica de la rebelión, mancharse las manos al robar unas cuantas vidas, perder a su padre y con ello su cordura… porque quizá el destino sí existe y adquirió el infortunio donde la parte de la felicidad es momentánea.

Oh, pero él sí que recuerda su felicidad.

_Árboles, animales, su familia, sus trampas, la sonrisa de Katniss…_

No quiere recordarla porque sabe que hacerlo es una porquería descomunal, todas las noches intenta no pensar en ella. Finalmente falla.

Gale no lo sabe, pero olvidarla queda encima de cualquier probabilidad banal en su vida. De hecho Gale no sabe muchas cosas, como tampoco que en el momento absurdo en que la conoció, sin entender ni cómo, la chiquilla puso en orden a su prematuro barullo mental (tan distorsionado e intranquilo desde que descubrió la injusticia) entonces la vida ya no estaba completamente llena de hambre, rencor y odio al Capitolio… hizo un espacio extra para ella. Respirar dejó de ser una tortura. Incluso, por momentos tan fugaces que jamás se dio cuenta, vivir en el Distrito 12 le era soportable.

Katniss fue más que su compañera de caza, su mejor amiga o la chica quien finalmente vino consumiéndolo (lento, doloroso, suave) por dentro.

Por un descuido, o por mala suerte, acabó queriendo. Demasiado.

Gale recuerda el beso y (por fin) se da cuenta de su error. Porque no sólo fue por aquella insensatez, sino que tras haberle dicho en voz baja, como un idiota, un débil _"te quiero"_, el muy ingenuo depositó todo lo bueno que le quedaba, hasta el último residuo de su fragmentada alma.

Katniss se quedó con ellos, inclusive el más mísero pedazo que por ahí se había guardado, y ella jamás lo supo y jamás se los devolvió.

Por la razón de que él nunca podría llegar a percibir el interno alivio de ser correspondido. Su alma no era suficiente, ella necesitaba algo más que sus retazos corrompidos y ese algo no lo tenía él (ni lo tendría a lo largo de su existencia). Fue como la vida se lo dejó en claro, está por demás decir que siempre supo que su felicidad no sería eterna. Por ello se obligó a tragarse la decepción y hasta entonces no se permite compadecerse.

Es así que, inevitablemente, el odio al Capitolio lo ocupó todo. Una vida ajena dejó de cobrarle importancia, se sintió deshumanizarse y no le importó. El odio creció. Entonces un error. _Prim._

En un segundo Katniss desapareció de su vida, llevándose sus fragmentos, su felicidad y aquella porquería sobrevalorada que tenía en el pecho. De repente se quedó sin nada. Descubrió que no merecía lazos con nadie y mucho menos con su madre y hermanos. Un frío interno se extendió con calma hasta tomarle por entero, y en algún momento absurdo tuvo la esperanza de que se disipara con el tiempo… pero acabó formando parte de él, se resignó a acostumbrarse. Sí, es un tonto de entereza rota, pero qué importa ya.

Qué importa su ansiedad matutina, su desesperación de alejarse de la gente, su sentimiento de inutilidad continua. _Qué importa el insomnio, la culpa, el dolor, el vacío._ El odio a sí mismo.

Nada, porque él fue momentáneamente feliz.

Lo fue, en demasía, con Katniss.

En el bosque, cuando solían estar solos en el lugar donde todo fluía (no existían presiones, no existían terceros) fue espectador de su verdadera esencia y sonrisa, únicamente él. Entonces su corazón dejó de permanecer monótono y recuerda el haberle latido tan fuerte que dolió. Finalmente, aquellos sencillos instantes se volvieron su sedante.

Sólo eso, lo demás se volvía insignificante.

Así que… ahí está Gale, que sonríe un poco (recordando a su Catnip) consumiéndose lento en su propio silencio.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

__Dios mío, mi primer fic en este fandom.

_Bueh_, espero sea aceptable para ti, Ely. Yo lo odio pero _es que en serio no pude sacar nada mejor_:c es un hipotético caso de "hey ¿qué fue de Gale en ese tiempo que Katniss abrazaba alegremente a Peeta?" Seh (es final abierto, así Rosario puede imaginar que después conoció a alguien y chalalá) aunque yo considero que murió solo MUAHAHA(?)

¿Demasiado raro? ¿Demasiado noséqué? ¿Demasiado... sbhiuagfd? Lo sabía.

Review?


End file.
